Appendix:Pokémon Sun and Moon Walkthrough/Part 1
Hau'oli Outskirts The main story starts three months later. Your mom is enjoying the first bit of the Alolan atmosphere. She then tells the pet to go and wake you up. Climb out of bed. On your desk is a globe, showing the distance between Kanto and Alola, signifying that you just moved here from Kanto. Head downstairs. Your mom ask you if you are excited to meet the new Pokémon of Alola. Of course you are! The doorbell will ring shortly after, so walk towards it. Professor Kukui will let himself in and introduce himself to you. He points out he once took on the Pokémon League in Kanto, but struggled. He later invites you to meet the Island Kahuna and get yourself a new Pokémon. The Kahuna lives in Iki Town. Your mom says your hat and belongings are still in boxes in your room. Head back up there and press A on the boxes. You will go back downstairs. Your mom is excited for you to choose your Pokémon. Follow Kukui outside. Once outside, go left. Kukui formally introduces you into the Alola region. Follow him up after the conversation. You'll then be on . Route 1 Follow the trail until you meet up with the Professor. Answer his question and a little will come up to Kukui and beg him to recommend him a move to use. Afterwards, you'll see a in the grass with her . A little further down the trail, you'll see two trainers with a and an Alolan . Some older Pokémon you meet in Alola will have alternate forms. After this, you'll have a cutscene where Kukui introduces you to Iki Town, a town where folks come to worship the guardian deity Pokémon, , that watches over Melemele Island. Kukui notices everyone is gone in town, and is bummed, but says they might be back on Mahalo Trail. Kukui tells you to find the Kahuna. He'll wait there while you do so. Go up the stairs and you'll see a girl, Lillie, talking to the Pokémon in her bag. Go into the tunnel and you'll be at Mahalo Trail. Mahalo Trail Follow the path all the way up until you see Lillie. Keep following her up the trail. Her little Pokémon, , nicknamed "Nebby," is soon attacked by some wild . Walk up to Lillie and ask her what's wrong. She asks for your help in saving Nebby. She's too afraid to go out on the bridge. Walk across it, and you'll stumble a little as you do so. The Spearow prepare to attack it, but it unleashes some mysterious power and the bridge under you collapses, causing you to plummet into the ravine. Miraculously, though, you are saved by none other than the guardian deity itself, . It flies off afterwards. Lillie scolds Nebby for wandering off, but then apologizes to it. Nebby notices something on the ground. Lillie picks it up. Ask her who she is. She ignores the question and gives you the item Nebby picked up: a . She asks you not to tell anyone about Nebby. It's apparently a secret. She calles Nebby back into her bag, and it sadly obliges. Lillie asks you to come back to Iki Town with her. Walk towards her and you'll both be back in the center of the town. Kukui waves at you and reveals that Lillie is his assistant. Iki Town Suddenly, news erupts that Kahuna Hala is back. He walks up and Kukui and Lillie explain to him about Tapu Koko's appearance. Hala decides to entrust us with our very own Starter Pokémon! He formally introduces himself to you, and sends out three Pokémon: , the / owl Pokémon; , the kitten Pokémon, and , the seal Pokémon. The choice is yours. Hala tells you that the Starter needs to decide to choose you as its trainer. No matter what, the Pokémon now belongs to you. You are partners. Everyone greets the newly chosen partner Pokémon. Kukui then gives you your Pokédex, along with your . He tells you to go back and introduce your new friend to your mom. Go down the stairs and you'll meet up with a trainer demanding a battle. Hala scolds him for being so demanding. He then introduces himself as Hau. His Starter is the one that's weak to the one you chose. You both decide to battle. If you chose Rowlet= |} |-| If you chose Litten= |} |-| If you chose Popplio= |} When you win, your Pokémon will automatically gain a level. You may also notice after battles sometimes, there will be a button that says "Care" on the Touch Screen of the Nintendo 3DS. This is a feature called Pokémon Refresh. After a battle, Pokémon sometimes end up all dirty. When that happens, you can take care of them and get them all cleaned up. By caring for your Pokémon, you can also cure status conditions like ing and that were inflicted on your Pokémon in battle. Hau congratulates you on your victory. Suddenly, your starts shining. Hala requests that you give it to him. He promises to return it to you tomorrow evening. He then requests the honor of joining in the festival tomorrow. Kukui tells you to go back to your house. Lillie follows you. At home, your mom asks to see your Starter Pokémon. Tell her it looks either cute or cool, it doesn't matter. She and the greet it with affection. Category:Pokémon Sun and Moon Category:Walkthrough